Digital video decoding boxes, commonly called Set-Top Boxes (STB), allow video content such as television programs or video content of VOD (Video On Demand) type to be accessed through a digital transmission network (by Internet, satellite or TNT, for example).
Moreover, the STBs can integrate other functions:                a hard disk allowing a program to be recorded during a predefined time frame or on the fly in order to allow a user to pause the current TV program and view it later;        Internet access;        a Web radio broadcast service;        DLNA support allowing navigation in a file manager of a computer playing a DLNA server role and allowing a content stored on the computer to be played;        etc.        
These numerous functions make use of the STB complex. In order to use a function, a user has to navigate in a graphical interface that is displayed on the screen of a television using a specific remote control. Taking account of the legibility constraints caused by display on a TV screen and of the constraints linked to the use of a remote control for navigating in the graphical interface, said graphical interface often lacks simplicity and convenience of use. Moreover, all of these functions increase the cost of the STB.